1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally pertains to the field of devices powered by solar energy and in certain embodiments, photovoltaic electrical power generation. Several particular embodiments pertain to an apparatus to which the solar collector modules are attached and more specifically, to the automatic orientation of the solar collector modules in order for the module surface to maintain a substantially perpendicular orientation to the sun's electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain embodiments of the invention pertain to the automatic adjustment of the orientation of the surface of solar collector modules in order to place the module surface perpendicular to the sun's electromagnetic radiation. These embodiments focus on the approach taken to move the photovoltaic modules into a perpendicular orientation to the sun's rays. This movement of solar modules has been given the name “tracking” as an industry wide accepted term and will be used henceforth to refer to this action. There are generally two types of tracking mechanisms currently available commercially to consumers. The first type of tracking system, known as a single axis tracking system, tilts the photovoltaic module from an easterly orientation in the morning to a westerly orientation in the evening. It makes no adjustment for the seasonal inclination and declination of the sun's path across the sky. The second type of tracking system, known as a dual axis tracking system, orients the solar module perpendicular to the sun's rays. It has a means of compensating for the inclination and declination of the sun's path throughout the year.